Some Girls
}} Some Girls is the 14th British and 16th American studio album by the Rolling Stones, released in 1978 on Rolling Stones Records. It reached number one on the ''Billboard'' 200 album chart, and became the band's top selling album in the United States, certified by the RIAA as having six million copies sold as of 2000. It was a major critical success, becoming the only Rolling Stones album to be nominated for a Grammy in the Album of the Year category. Many reviewers called it a classic return to form and their best album since 1972's Exile on Main St. History By 1976, the Rolling Stones' popularity was in decline as the charts were dominated by disco music and newer bands such as Aerosmith and Kiss. In the UK, the punk rock movement was a rising force and made most artists connected with the 1960s era seem obsolete. The group had also failed to produce a critically acclaimed album since 1972's ''Exile On Main St''. At least as important for the band's re-invigoration was the addition of Ronnie Wood to the line-up, as Some Girls was the first album recorded with him as a full member. His guitar playing style meshed with that of Keith Richards, and slide guitar playing would become one of the band's hallmarks. His unconventional uses of the instrument featured prominently on Some Girls and he contributed to the writing process. In addition, Jagger, who had learned to play guitar over the previous decade, contributed a third guitar part to many songs. This gave songs like "Respectable" a three-guitar line-up. Jagger is generally regarded as the principal creative force behind Some Girls. Richards was in legal trouble for much of 1977, which resulted in the band being inactive on the touring circuit during that year, except for two shows in Canada during the spring for the live album Love You Live. He was able to attend the recording sessions for the album. Jagger claimed in a 1995 interview to have written a great number of the album's songs (though when the amount was pointed out to him he denied that the record was mostly his own), including its signature song, "Miss You". In addition to punk, Jagger claims to have been influenced by dance music, most notably disco, during the recording of Some Girls, and cites New York City as a major inspiration for the album, an explanation for his lyrical preoccupation with the city throughout. For the first time since 1968's Beggars Banquet, the core band — now Jagger, Richards, Wood, Charlie Watts, and Bill Wyman — would be the main musicians on a Rolling Stones album, with few extra contributors. Ian McLagan, Wood's bandmate from the Faces, played keyboards, and harmonica player Sugar Blue contributed to several songs. In addition to saxophonist Mel Collins and Simon Kirke, who played percussion. Jagger's guitar contributions caused the band's road manager, Ian Stewart, to be absent from many of the sessions as he felt piano would be superfluous, making this a rare Rolling Stones album on which he did not appear. A serious concern was Keith Richards's highly publicised heroin possession bust in Toronto, Ontario in early 1977. This resulted in the possibility that he might be sent to jail for years. However, due to the judgement that Richards was separate from the usual theft and anti-social culture that was associated with heroin use, he was sentenced lightly. He was ordered to perform a charity show for The Canadian National Institute for the Blind.Bazay, David. The National. http://archives.cbc.ca/arts_entertainment/music/clips/1947/ 24 October 1978. The sessions for Some Girls began in October 1977, breaking before Christmas and starting up again after New Year's before finishing in March 1978. Under their new British recording contract with EMI (remaining with Warner Music Group in North America only), they were able to record at EMI's Pathé Marconi Studios in Paris, a venue at which they would record frequently for the next several years. The Rolling Stones ended up recording about 50 new songs, several of which would turn up in altered forms on Emotional Rescue (1980) and Tattoo You (1981). Chris Kimsey was the engineer for the sessions. His approach to recording breathed life into the somewhat dense sounding recordings like Goats Head Soup (1973) and It's Only Rock 'n' Roll (1974) albums. Kimsey's direct method of recording, together with the entrance of the then state-of-the-art Mesa/Boogie Mark I amps instead of the Ampeg SVT line of amps, yielded a bright, direct and aggressive guitar sound. There was some controversy surrounding the lyrics to the title song, an extended musing on women of various nationalities and races. Atlantic Records attempted to persuade the band to drop the song from the record, but Jagger maintained the song was intended as a parody of racist attitudes, saying "I've always said, you can't take a joke, it's too fucking bad".Flippo, Chet. "Rolling Stones Gather Momentum" Rolling Stone July 27, 1978: 22 The line "Black girls just wanna get fucked all night" drew strong protests from various groups, including Jesse Jackson's PUSH, which sought a boycott of the song on black-oriented radio.Williams, Jean. "PUSH Hot To Boycott Stones' Cut" Billboard September 16, 1978: 52 Packaging and artwork The album cover for Some Girls was conceived and designed by Peter Corriston, who would design the next three album covers. with Illustrations by Hubert Kretzschmarhttp://www.huffingtonpost.com/john-hood/some-girls-the-facts-abou_b_1165301.html An elaborate die-cut design, with the colours on the sleeves varying in different markets, it featured the Rolling Stones' faces alongside those of select female celebrities inserted into a copy of an old Valmor Products Corporation advertisement. The cover design was challenged legally when Lucille Ball, Farrah Fawcett, Liza Minnelli (representing her mother Judy Garland), Raquel Welch, and the estate of Marilyn Monroe threatened to sue for the use of their likenesses without permission. Similarly, Valmor did take legal action and were given a monetary award for the use of their design. The album was quickly re-issued with a redesigned cover that removed all the celebrities, whether they had complained or not. The celebrity images were replaced with black and punk style garish colours with the phrase Pardon our appearance - cover under re-construction. Jagger later apologised to Minnelli when he encountered her during a party at the famous discothèque Studio 54. The only celebrity whose face was not removed was ex-Beatle George Harrison. As with the original design, the colour schemes on the redesigned sleeves varied in different markets. A third version of the album cover with hand-drawn women was found on the 1986 CD reissue. Release and legacy [ link] |rev2 = The A.V. Club |rev2score = A |rev3 = Blender |rev3score = |rev4 = The Great Rock Discography |rev4Score = 7/10 |rev5 = MusicHound |rev5score = 4/5 |rev6 = NME |rev6Score = 9/10 |rev7 = Record Collector |rev7Score = |rev8 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev8score = "The Rolling Stones: Album Guide". rollingstone.com. Archived version retrieved 15 November 2014. |rev9 = Uncut |rev9score = link | rev10 = The Village Voice | rev10Score = A }} In May 1978, the first single from the album, "Miss You", a prowling, moody number built on a stripped-down disco beat and bluesy pop harmonies, was released to very strong response, garnering the Rolling Stones their last US #1 hit and reaching #3 in the UK. Some Girls appeared in June to a very welcoming audience, reaching #1 in the US and #2 in the UK, becoming their biggest-selling studio album in the process with over 11 million copies sold worldwide. "Beast of Burden", was released as second single in the US and it reached #8 on the Billboard Hot 100. "Respectable" (in the UK) and "Shattered" (in the US) would follow as the next singles, all becoming Top 40 hits as well. The Stones embarked on their summer US Tour 1978 in support of the album, which for the first time saw them mount several small venue shows, sometimes under a pseudonym. This was shorter and less ambitious than previous Stones tours, with only 26 shows performed over one and a half months, all of them in the US. In 2003 Some Girls was ranked number 269 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time. In 1986, the first compact disc version of the album was issued by the Stones' new label distributor, Columbia Records, as Rolling Stones/Columbia CK-40449. In 1994, with the acquisition of the Rolling Stones Records catalogue by Virgin Records, Some Girls was remastered and re-issued. The first pressing was packaged in a replica of the die-cut vinyl packaging, representing the redesigned 1978 cover in a pale color scheme. In 2009, the album was remastered and reissued by Universal Music; the reissue restored one of the brighter color schemes of the redesigned 1978 cover. Re-release Some Girls was re-issued on 21 November 2011 as a 2-CD deluxe edition, including twelve songs originally recorded during the two sessions for the album (with the exception of "Tallahassee Lassie" from Aug-Sep 1978 and "We Had It All" from 1979). A Super-Deluxe edition also included a DVD with live footage & promo videos, a 100-page book, 5 postcards, a poster, and a 7" 180-gram replica vinyl single of "Beast of Burden". Most of the backing tracks were recorded in Paris between October 1977 and March 1978 with mostly newly recorded vocals by Mick Jagger, which were recorded sometime during 2010 and 2011. The album re-entered the charts at #58 in the UK and #46 in the US. "No Spare Parts" was released as a single on 13 November, which went to No. 2 on Billboard's Hot Singles Sales. "So Young" was the second single from the Some Girls reissue, released briefly for free on iTunes the same day "No Spare Parts" was released. A video for "No Spare Parts" was produced and later released on 19 December 2011. In 2012 it was released by Universal Music Enterprises in a Japanese-only SHM-SACD version. Track listing *North American copies of the album on 8-track tape format contain extended versions of "Miss You" and "Beast of Burden" and edited versions of the songs "Far Away Eyes", "Shattered" and "Imagination" (aka "Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)"). Other songs 2011 bonus disc Personnel The Rolling Stones *Mick Jagger – lead and backing vocals, electric guitar; piano on "Faraway Eyes"; bonus tracks: piano on "Petrol Blues"; electric piano on "No Spare Parts"; harmonica on "When You're Gone" and "Keep Up Blues"; handclaps on "Tallahassee Lassie" *Keith Richards – electric and acoustic guitars, backing vocals; lead vocals on "Before They Make Me Run", bass guitar on "Some Girls" and "Before They Make Me Run"; piano on "Faraway Eyes"; bonus tracks: lead vocals on "We Had It All"; piano on "No Spare Parts" and "I Love You Too Much"; electric piano on "You Win Again" *Ronnie Wood – electric, acoustic, pedal steel and slide guitar, backing vocals; bass guitar and bass drum on "Shattered" *Bill Wyman – bass guitar; synthesizer on "Some Girls"; bonus tracks: marimba on "Don't Be a Stranger" *Charlie Watts – drums Additional personnel *Sugar Blue – harmonica on "Miss You" and "Some Girls"; bonus tracks: harmonica on "Don't Be a Stranger" and "We Had It All" *Ian McLagan – electric piano on "Miss You"; organ on "Just My Imagination" *Mel Collins – saxophone on "Miss You" *Simon Kirke – congas on "Shattered" *Ted Jensen - mastering Additional personnel on 2011 bonus disc *Ian Stewart – bonus tracks: piano on "Claudine", "So Young", "Do You Think I Really Care?", "Tallahassee Lassie", "You Win Again", and "Petrol Blues" *Chuck Leavell – bonus tracks: piano solo on "So Young" *Don Was – bonus tracks: bass guitar on "Don't Be a Stranger"; handclaps on "Tallahassee Lassie" *John Fogerty – bonus tracks: handclaps on "Tallahassee Lassie" *Matt Clifford – bonus tracks: percussion on "Don't Be a Stranger" Singles Charts Weekly charts Original release Reissue Year-end charts Certifications |autocat=yes}} }} See also * Some Girls: Live in Texas '78 References Category:1978 albums Category:Albums produced by The Glimmer Twins Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:Rolling Stones Records albums Category:The Rolling Stones albums Category:Virgin Records albums Category:Albums with cover art by Peter Corriston